This disclosure relates generally to multimedia processing, and in particular, to combining multimedia or media content items.
Today, people often utilize computing devices (i.e., computing systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to generate, download, view, access, or otherwise interact with multimedia (i.e., media) content, such as images, videos, and audio. For example, users of an online system or service (e.g., a social networking system or service) can, via their computing devices, download media content for viewing, upload media content for sharing, or interact with information associated with media content.
In some instances, media processing can be performed or applied with respect to content, such as images that include depictions or representations of faces of people. Under conventional approaches rooted in computer technology, media processing operations performed or applied to such media content can produce results that are unrealistic, inefficient, or uninteresting. In one example, utilizing media processing to enable e-commerce customers to view themselves in virtual clothing items can be inflexible, boring, inaccurate, or incapable of being conveniently personalized/customized. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing, accessing, or interacting with media content.